The Compromise
by takethetardis97
Summary: This year, the gang prepares to spend Halloween at Capitol Comics. But first, Sheldon and Amy have to agree on a couple's costume. Featuring our favorite characters in costumes, a slightly intoxicated Sheldon, and a Shamy moment or two.


**Author's note: This is a little peek on the gang during Halloween! If a Halloween episode comes out this year, I guess you can count this as AU. I tried to set it up sort of like an episode would play out, so I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own the Big Bang Theory.**

It was Friday, October 24th, and everybody was sitting around the small glass table in apartment 4A. The eight of them, which included their normal group with the addition of Raj's girlfriend Emily, were eating Chinese food and sharing light conversation.

"I must say, I'm glad to see you're adjusting well to Emily being here, Sheldon," Raj piped, hugging his beautiful ginger girlfriend, who sat next to him on the floor. Sheldon put his carton on the table, staring at Raj with surprised blue eyes.

Adjusting well? This is so much better!" Sheldon clarified, smiling briefly at Emily, who looked pleased. Leonard, who knew well how much Sheldon hated change, looked puzzled.

"Really? What do you mean?" he asked his best friend. This was the same man who, a few months back, left home for the summer simply because there were a few minor changes in his normal routine. Sheldon opened his mouth to explain, as usual.

"Do you know how much internal suffering I had to endure back when we had an odd number of people in our social group? Now we have a solid eight. No more third wheels in dinner conversations, no more uneven teams when we all play video games…"

"What do you mean, 'uneven teams'?" Howard interrupted, "The girls never play video games with us!"

"Well now they can!" Sheldon chimed, flashing an adorable smile towards each of the four ladies in the room. Penny groaned.

"Oh, hooray for us," she mumbled.

"Anyway, as you guys know," Leonard began, picking up a new conversation, "Halloween's in a week and we have yet to make plans." Penny raised her hand excitedly.

"Oh yeah about that, I found the most amazing club." She prattled, ready to elaborate. Leonard stopped her in her tracks.

"Actually I have something even better," he continued with a huge smile on his face. Penny stared at her fiancé, dejected.

"Oh no."

"This year, Capitol Comics is throwing this HUGE Halloween party. Anyone who's anyone is going to be there," Leonard explained eagerly. The boys' ears perked up at Leonard's news. Spending Halloween at a comic book store was their favorite thing to do.

"That sounds EPIC!" Howard exclaimed with an enthused look that matched the rest of the boys. Raj and Leonard nodded rapidly in agreement.

"Wait, doesn't Stuart hate that place?" Bernadette pointed out sweetly, and Leonard lowered his gaze.

"Uh yeah, that's sort of why we're not telling him that we're going…" he explained awkwardly. The boys nodded, knowing that was for the best. Penny scoffed, hitting Leonard softly on the shoulder.

"Hang on, how come you guys always get to choose what we do for Halloween every year?" she inquired, staring at the boys expectantly. Sheldon gave her a look that suggested the answer was obvious.

"How come you hang out with us on Halloween every year?" he challenged, waiting for the now speechless Penny to reply. She gulped.

"Fair point."

Sheldon and Amy sat inside of Apartment 4A now, staring at a white board full of Sheldon's handwriting.

"Come on, Amy! Do we have to do a couple's costume _again?_" the physicist whined, sounding like a child being forced to do something he didn't want to do. Amy gave him a stern look through her glasses.

"Sheldon, I told you," she started to explain, "All of the other couples in our group are doing it. It's social convention." Sheldon stared at the board petulantly, crossing his long arms to his chest.

"But 'Jack and Rose' was on your list last time! And I said no to that," he pointed out, as if that defeated her entire argument.

"Doctor and Dalek was on _your_ list last time, and I said no to that," she retaliated, "Look Sheldon, we're going to have to compromise. And we have to make it good, because honestly, two years ago was awful." Sheldon nodded, a regretful look falling over his face.

"Agreed. Nothing makes my brain itch more than combining two franchises," he said, but then he bit his lip and elaborated, "Unless it's in the form of a well-written crossover episode."

"So it's settled. We'll have to make a good compromise this year," Amy declared, believing that she had finally convinced him.

"Or…" Sheldon trailed, placing his fingers on his chin thoughtfully, "we could just go with one of my ideas."

"No."

"Hey, I know!" Amy blurted after a few minutes of silence, "Remember that doofy Doctor who episode you made me watch where the guy had to leave the blonde girl in that alternate universe?" Sheldon gave her the same death stare that she always got after insulting one of his favorite shows or movies.

"_Doofy? _And to think I was going to take you to Who Con," He replied coldly, eyeing Amy with disdain. Amy totally disregarded his fixation, as she usually had to do if she hoped to move the conversation forward.

"I can be her! And you can be that skinny British guy with the cool hair!" she offers excitedly, waiting for his reaction. Sheldon crossed his arms.

"You want to be Rose? But you're not even blonde!" he complained, shaking his head. Amy frowned, considering this an unimportant detail in choosing a costume.

"Yeah, I'm also not a robot, so R2D2 is out, too," she said facetiously, "Anyway, it's the perfect compromise! My 'Jack and Rose' with your 'Doctor and Dalek.'" Amy had this all planned out; there was no way he could turn this couple's costume down.

"Are you comparing Rose Tyler, one of the best Doctor Who companions, to the whiny girl from Titanic?" Sheldon asked incredulously. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Sheldon, PLEASE… It's the perfect comp—"

"Fine," he interrupted, giving in to her begging, "I guess we'll do what you want to do, like always."

The party was that night, and Leonard and Penny were getting ready in 4B. Leonard was wearing a Han Solo costume, which he thought looked incredibly sexy on him. His girlfriend was getting dressed (or more _undressed_) in her bedroom.

"All right Leonard, I'm ready!" Penny's voice rang out. Leonard sat back against the counter, waiting for the beautiful blonde to come out of the bedroom. Instead, he was met with a brunette in a seductive metal bikini. The double-bun Princess Leia wig fit perfectly over Penny's pixie cut, and the gold bikini showed off the body of a goddess.

"Oh my god," Leonard gulped, gaping his girlfriend, "My fifteen year old self just got everything he's ever wanted."

"It's sexy, isn't it?" Penny agreed. She stared at herself in the mirror, shocked that she could have looked that good wearing a costume from Star Wars.

"Yeah…" Leonard sputtered. His eyes trailed up and down Penny's body, but suddenly, he looked concerned "Wait, hold on," he said, placing a hand on his chin.

"What is it?" Penny asked, staring at herself and seeing nothing wrong. Leonard shook his head, and she worried a little.

"It's just that," he said, looking a little disappointed, "Princess Leia didn't have her hair like that when she wore the gold bikini."

"Really, Leonard?" Penny asked disbelievingly, "You're upset because my _hair_ isn't true to the movie?"

"Uh no," he replied quickly, patting her on the hand, "Never mind, let's go." Penny shook her head, and she couldn't help but smile.

Leonard and Penny walked into Capital Comics, and they were blown away. The place was adorned with cool nerd memorabilia, flashing with multicolored lights, and filled with not only freaky comic book nerds, but also with 'normal' people who knew how to party.

"Oh my god this place is amazing!" Penny shouted, hardly believing the words that came from her mouth.

"See, I told you it'd be great!" Leonard replied, hugging his girlfriend slightly, "I think you got the wrong idea about comic book enthusiasts by going to Stuart's store." Penny smiled at him, but it wasn't a few seconds later when Jesse, the store's owner, passed by them to talk to an attendee. Jesse had a full Iron Man suit on and was holding an orange-colored drink.

"Captain Sweatpants!" he shouted, "You almost knocked over this rare mint-in-box Star Wars action figure!" Penny turned to Leonard, pursing her lips and crossing her arms to her chest.

"Okay never mind." Leonard admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey guys!" came the voice from behind Penny and Leonard. They turned around and were met with a blonde girl in a union jack tee and jeans, and a skinny man in a blue suit, brown trench coat, and cool spiky hair. Penny gasped.

"Oh my god, Amy? Is that you?" she asked in astonishment, hardly recognizing her friend, "You look so adorable! And Sheldon! How'd you get him to clean up so nicely?" She rubbed the side of her taller friend's suit, much to his disapproval.

"Apparently this is the outfit that Doctor Who wore in the show," Amy explained, looking adoringly up at her boyfriend.

"Amy, It's the Doctor. Not _Doctor Who._" Sheldon corrected, running a hand through his styled hair with a scowl on his face. Nevertheless, Sheldon's face turned smug; he _knew_ how good he looked right now.

"Wow, who knew nerdy could be sexy," Penny said, patting Sheldon on the cheek. Leonard stepped between them, placing a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Hey, you're engaged to me, remember?" he said, half joking and half wondering why she wasn't preoccupying over his costume.

"Don't I know it, sexy Luke Skywalker," she answered, seductively tugging at his black vest and biting her lip. Leonard groaned.

"I'm Han Solo," he corrected, biting his tongue as he did so.

"Sweetie, don't ruin it."

"Hey guys!" Raj yelled in his thick Indian accent. He and his red-headed girlfriend we cloaked in wizarding robes and red and gold ties. Emily waved her wand playfully in front of her. Howard and Bernadette followed, dressed in capes and tights.

"Hey! Raj, what are you and Emily supposed to be?" Penny asked, not understanding what the costumes were. That was weird, Leonard thought, because he was sure he made her watch all the movies with him after he finished the books.

"Well, we both love Harry Potter, so I'm James and she's Lily. Or we could be Harry and Ginny if you like." The group all nodded, except for Sheldon, whose eyes widened in horror.

"No you couldn't," he insisted, "Harry has a scar. You don't have a scar." Amy hugged his arm, trying to calm him down a bit.

"And of course Howard is Batman," Leonard pointed out, moving away from Sheldon's worrying, "Nice catwoman costume, Bernadette." Bernadette struck a sexy pose in her black tights, nodding appreciatively.

"But is catwoman blonde?" Penny asked, and they were all surprised by the question, "In the new movie that Leonard made me see, she was a brunette."

"Look who cares about hair now!" Leonard laughed, pushing his fiancé teasingly.

"Actually, Michelle Pfeiffer from the 1992 live action movie 'Batman Returns' was blonde," Sheldon blabbered, more comforting himself than enlightening the others, "So we can just assume Bernadette is portraying that version of Catwoman." Bernadette stared up at Sheldon disconcertedly.

"Michelle who?" she questioned, and Howard quickly shushed her.

"Don't get him started," he whispered, peering at Sheldon like he was a ticking time bomb.

"Anyway, there's something we wanted to tell you," Emily said, peeking over her shoulder, "This creep in a storm trooper costume keeps following us around the party." The gang all looked at one another, not knowing what to do with that information.

"They're probably looking for the rebels," Howard chuckled, elbowing Leonard and Penny. He receive a bunch of contemptuous looks, including one from his wife."Get it? Oh never mind."

"This is serious. I'm actually scared," Raj whispered, glancing over his shoulder again, "Look, there he is!" A storm trooper, one of about average height but less than average weight, slinked towards them. Leonard straightened his belt, staring the guy down.

"I'll handle this," he announced in macho voice, swaggering over to the Imperial storm trooper. The band of geeks laughed.

"Yeah, you get him Han Solo," Howard yelled after him. Leonard walked over with a stern expression that was foreign to the hesitant little nerd.

"Look, man, I don't know who you are, but my friends and I are just trying to have a good time, so if you would please leave us alone…" Leonard ranted, placing his hands on his hips authoritatively. As he was talking, the guy in the suit took off his white helmet, revealing a head of curly brown hair and greyish skin.

"Stuart?" the group all said at once when they saw his face. Stuart lowered his helmet to his side, staring angrily at his friends.

"Yeah, remember me?" he scoffed, "That guy you used to buy comic books from? I can't believe my most loyal customers are here, partying with my competition." The group all looked at their feet guiltily, but Leonard stood his ground.

"Stuart, you're store burnt down, you don't have any competition," he pointed out, "Anyway, what are _you _doing at this party?" The rest of the group looked back up at him, hands on their hips expectantly. Stuart stuttered.

"Uh, you know what? I forgive you guys. Let's have a good time."

Penny was dancing with her boyfriend, having a great time, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Uh, Penny?" Amy asked, approaching Penny with a concerned look on her make-up covered face.

"Hey Amy what's up?" Penny answered, separating herself from Leonard and giving the brunette-turned-blonde her full attention.

"Well, Sheldon's been acting strangely," Amy started with her hands on her hips, "I just want to know if you know anything about that?" Penny bit her lip, looking away slightly. She decided to lie.

"Um, no, why?" she replied, fixing her wig slightly. Amy seemed surprised at this answer.

"Because he said his Halloween drink tasted funny and now he's over there stealing the dance floor," she said, pointing behind her. Sure enough, her skinny boyfriend was swaying his hips around a group of giggly girls, waving his glowing blue sonic screwdriver in the air above him.

"Okay, don't get mad," Penny started, placing her hands on Amy's shoulders, "Leonard dared me to spike his punch while he wasn't looking." Leonard turned towards them at the mention of his name, laughing slightly when he saw Sheldon pelvic thrusting in the middle of the store.

"Is this true, Leonard?" Amy demanded, staring at her boyfriend's best friend. The bespectacled man nodded guiltily, and to his surprise, Amy pulled him into a hug "Thank you!" she yelled back as she ran to join her boyfriend-gone-wild.

"Now to announce the winners of our costume contest!" Jesse bellowed from the microphone. The party was nearly over and the room had grown silent in anticipation. The owner pulled forward a card and read from it. "First, the runner ups," he began, waving the card at the audience like meat to hungry dogs, "Han and Leia in the golden bikini!"

"Runner ups? Seriously?" Penny yelled, gesturing down to her perfect body. At Stuart's parties, that would have been enough to win them a trophy _and _a picture on the wall of heroes. Jesse must have seen her reaction, because he continued.

"These two would have won first place," he started, "but unfortunately, Leia's hairstyle isn't true to the movie." Penny's jaw dropped, and Leonard couldn't stop laughing.

"The winners of the Capitol Comics Halloween costume contest are…" The room was silent. Every group of nerds in the whole place wanted it to be them. Alas, there could only be one winner:

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler!"

"Oh my god, Sheldon, did you hear that?" Amy burst, tugging at the sleeve of the tall man's suit, "We won!" Sheldon's expression was adorable; his eyes widened in excitement.

"Yay!" he shouted, holding onto Amy for stability, "We won what?"

The night was drawing to an end, and mostly everybody had already left. Sheldon and Amy lingered behind a life-sized cardboard TARDIS I the back of the shop.

"This was nice," Amy said slowly, making sure her intoxicated boyfriend could understand, "You dressing up, us winning. Thank you for this, Sheldon." She hugged him tightly, and she could feel his hand patting her back gently.

"You're welcome, Amy," he said when they separated, and a smile overtook his thin face. Suddenly, Sheldon spoke in a British accent: a skill that Amy was unaware he possessed. "And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it…" he began, sounding perfectly like the Doctor, "Rose Tyler, I love you."

Sheldon pulled Amy in by the curve of her back, kissing her for several seconds. Amy felt the rush of heat travel between them like circuits as he sealed her in their fervent lip lock. Amy clung to his broad shoulders, never feeling more swept off her feet as she did in that moment. In a few seconds, though, it was over.

"Exactly how drunk are you, Sheldon?" Amy asked as they finished their passionate kiss. Sheldon responded with a half-smile, touching Amy's full lips with his thumb.

"Not as drunk as you think."


End file.
